bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Thanh tẩy Phố không Mặt Trời
Giới thiệu May 10 2017 13:59 +0900 tới khi sự kiện kết thúc!Sự kiện này đã kết thúc! Đây là một sự kiện Yêu cầu đặc biệt bắt đầu từ ngày 23/04/2017 đến 13:59 ngày 10/05/2017 (tức 11:59 cùng ngày theo giờ Việt Nam). Tokunaga Sunao sẽ xuất hiện như một phần thưởng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, vật phẩm chỉ rớt tại event 'Bánh răng Lệch lạc' có thể dùng để đổi các vật dụng đặc biệt như trang phục hay nội thất. Người chơi được yêu cầu phải thanh tẩy sáu chương (sáu cuốn Hữu Hại Thư) từ cuốn sách "Phố không Mặt trời" của Tokunaga Sunao. Phẩn thưởng sẽ có thể nhận được đến hết 13:59 ngày 17/05/2017 (tức 11:59 cùng ngày theo giờ Việt Nam). Thể lệ Tham gia sự kiện bằng cách click vào nút sự kiện tại Thư viện, hay bằng cách click vào banner Sự kiện tại mục Tiềm thư. Cách tham gia sự kiện tương đồng với chiến đấu tại Hữu Hại Thư. Nhấn vào nút màu vàng lớn để vào Sự kiện và bắt đầu than gia. Có ba mục đặc biệt tại bảng Sự kiện. *'Báo cáo phần thưởng': Hiện số bánh răng bạn đã tích được trong thời gian tham gia sự kiện, và mốc phần thưởng tiếp theo. *’’’Danh sách Phần thưởng’’’: Hiện tổng số Bánh răng lệch lạc cần có và các loại phần thưởng có thể đổi. *'Yêu cầu Sự kiện': Các nhiệm vụ của mỗi cuốn sách. Bạn, Nhà Giải Kim, phải thanh tẩy từng cuốn và cùng lúc đó thu thập Bánh răng Lệch lạc. Bánh răng Lệch lạc được dùng để đổi các phần thưởng có giá trị. Phần dưới cùng hiển thị số Dấu chân mèo mà bạn đang có. Bạn có thể sử dụng chúng bằng cách nhấn vào nút màu vàng ở bên cạnh Dấu chân mèo. Bắt đầu tiềm thư để thanh tẩy cuốn đầu tiên bằng cách nhấn vào nút to màu vàng. Khi hoàn thành chương thứ nhất, chương thứ hai sẽ được mở, và cứ như vậy. Hoàn thành các chương sẽ được nhận thưởng các Lửa Hồn cỡ Tiểu và Trung, cùng với Bánh xe Lệch lạc. Có tất cả sáu chương cần thanh tẩy trong sự kiện này. Chương 4-6 sẽ được mở vào ngày 01/05/2017. Có thể vào chương 4-6 bằng cách click vào tab bên phải có Hán tự "二". Ghi chú *Nếu Nakano Shigeharu ở trong đội sẽ giúp đội tiến vào boss node Chương 3 dễ hơn. Gợi ý sẽ xuất hiện khi hoàn thành node sâu nhất của map. *Nếu Kobayashi Takiji ở trong đội sẽ giúp đội tiến vào boss node Chương 6 dễ hơn. Gợi ý sẽ xuất hiện khi hoàn thành node sâu nhất của map. *Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ giới hạn ngày (hoàn thành một map sự kiện kể cả khi bị lạc) sẽ nhận được 1000 Bánh răng Lệch lạc. *Có thể dùng Dấu chân mèo và Dấu chân mèo Vàng trong sự kiện này. *Hồi ức trong sự kiện sẽ nhận được theo thứ tự mỗi chương; tức hồi ức Chương 1 sẽ nhận được trước hồi ức Chương 2. *Thu thập đủ 14000 Bánh răng Lệch lạc, Tokunaga Sunao sẽ tự động được chuyển sinh trong lần thanh tẩy tiếp theo tại kệ Sự kiện. Khi đó bạn sẽ nhận được hồi ức thư 11 thông qua danh sách phần thưởng. Danh sách Phần thưởng * Qua mốc 28000 Bánh răng, sự kiện sẽ tặng thưởng 15 Lửa Hồn cỡ Trung sau mỗi mốc 2000 Bánh răng. * Chỉ có thể nhận các trang phục đặc biệt trong trường hợp bạn đã có văn hào đó. Hữu Hại Thư Hữu Hại Thư Sự kiện STT Tiêu đề Vật phẩm Độ khó 1''' Phố không Mặt trời - Chương 1 '''2 Phố không Mặt Trời - Chương 2 3''' Phố không Mặt trời - Chương 3 '''4 Phố không Mặt Trời - Chương 4 5''' Phố không Mặt Trời - Chương 5 '''6 Phố không Mặt trời - Chương 6 |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x7~8 x2~6 x4~6 x50 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x10~18 x5~11 x4~15 x1 x62 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x22~25 x6~18 x9~21 x10 3~7 x105 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x8 x5~7 x5~8 x56 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x12 x3 x10~14 x3 x70 }} }} |-| 2-3 = |drop_item = x35~43 x25~36 x12~36 x5~6 x4~8 x133 }} }} Event Story There are 13 unvoiced recollections in this event, and they must be unlocked in order. To view the list, click the Recollection Rewards button at the bottom of the Rewards menu. While most recollections are automatically recorded in the Register after being triggered once, recollections #11 Reunion and #12 Complete must be manually claimed in the Recollection Rewards submenu. The introductory recollection is not recorded in the Register. → Read the event story here. Thể_loại:Sự kiện Thể_loại:Sự kiện năm 2016 + 2017 Thể_loại:Sự kiện Yêu cầu Đặc biệt